Neylari Lluvia
|UNTERTITEL}} (Zitat folgt) Willkommen auf meiner Wiki, lasst Kekse da und habt Spaß beim lesen. Diese Informationen, bis auf die Gerüchte sind alle OOC: Ich bitte dies zu bedenken :D *Narben am Rücken * Name: Neylari Lluvia * Ingame: Neylari Lluvia * Rasse: Miqo'te | Goldtatze * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Alter: 16 * Größe: x * Gewicht: 50kg * Namenstag: x * Gottheit: Byregot * Geburtsort: x * Heimat: x Aussehen....Das Aussehen eines LLuvias kann man nicht beschreiben. Wir sind einfach viel zu hübsch. Aber ich versuch es mal für euch. Also mein Haar ist so rot wie das meines Vaters. Außerdem hab ich ebenso ein Herz auf meiner Wange, doch anders als seines ist meines Rot. Meine Haut ist leicht gebräunt und meist trage ich mein Haar zusammengebunden. (folgt) Ein Zimmer in der Wohnung ihres Vaters *Käptn Junior, Pergament, Verschiedene Stifte, einen Tuschkasten...und einen blauen Geldbeutel, auf dem kleine Mogrys zu sehen sind. *Ein Klavier (folgt) (folgt) (folgt) (folgt) (folgt) (folgt) ★★★★★ Meisterhaft ★★★★☆ Außergewöhnlich ★★★☆☆ Gut ★★☆☆☆ Durchschnittlich ★☆☆☆☆ Grundkenntnisse ☆☆☆☆☆ Untalentiert (folgt) (folgt) (folgt) (folgt) ❉ Famile ♥ Partner ♠ Gefühle ♣ Anziehung ♦ Freundschaft ✛ Geschäft ▪ Namen gemerkt ▴ Positiv ▸ Neutral ▾ Negativ ∼ Unklar ¤ Feindlich �� Kontaktperle † Verstorben *❉Mutter-Kilana(NPC): Meine Mom...ja...ihr Name ist nicht so wichtig. Sie ist aber so an die 38 Jahre und arbeitet in einem Freudenhaus. Dennoch hab ich sie ziemlich gern, auch wenn ihr Beruf nichts für mich wäre. *❉Vater: Reo LLuvia: Naja, ich nehme an ich muss euch nicht viel von ihm erzählen...Wie alt er ist weiß er nicht mal selbst. Doch meine Mom sagte er war in meinem Alter als ich entstanden bin. Mein Vater ist ein Held, ein Söldner eben. Er hilft anderen und riskiert dabei sein Leben, das bewundere ich sehr! Ich wünschte die Leute würden öfter auch mal seine guten Seiten sehen, davon hat er nämlich viele! *♥Madox Sarjar: Wer weiß wie weit unsere gemeinsamen Träume gehen. ich hoffe weit genug und bis ans ende der Dunkelheit. Jetzt bist du mein Ehemann und machst mich jeden Tag aufs neue zur Glücklichsten Frau in ganz Eozea, auch wenn das wohl fast jede Frau behauptet. *♦Mikasa Tzma: Ich bin froh das du eine so gute Freundin geworden bist. Ich freu mich schon auf unsere gemeinsamen Abenteuer! *♦Khuzaru Tanner: Du bist mein bester Freund, ich bin immer für dich da, egal was kommen mag...Auch wenn du mich manchmal hasst! *♦Vyssala Hyllkestwyn: Tantchen ist die beste, nicht nur das sie die schönste Roe ist die ich kenne, nein sie ist auch wahnsinnig Lieb und hat mehr als nur zwei Schlagkräftige Argumente...Das einzige was mir Sorgen bereitet sind ihre Mogry Hausschuhe...Ich bin immer noch der Meinung dafür mussten zwei Unschuldige Mogrys sterben! *♦Valentinoix Georjeaux: Onkel Val passt immer auf mich auf und ist für ich da. Wenn ich sorgen habe kann ich mich ebenso an ihn und Lyra wenden, wie auch an meinen Vater und Tantchen Vyss. Ich will ihn nicht missen, immerhin ist er Teil meiner Familie. *♦Lyra Relathi: Sie kocht immer für Paps und mich...Naja wir haben keine Küche und ich nehme an würde Paps kochen schmeckt alles nach Rum. Sie näht auch ab und zu Kleider für mich, eine Äußerst liebe Au Ra, auch wenn ihre Essgewohnheiten gerade etwas merkwürdig sind... *♦Ciell Zennah: Ciell scheint verschlossen und doch irgendwie nett...Wenn man etwas auf dem Herzen hat, kann man wohl mit ihr darüber reden und sie ist eine der wenigen die meinen Vater mag und keine Vorurteile gegen mich hat. Mit ihr treffe ich mich immer wieder gern zum Klavierspielen! *Shino Akhabila: Ebenso wie ich arbeitet sie im Panda oder gehört zur Einrichtung, dass weiß ich nich genau. Anfangs empfand ich sie als ziemlich blöde, da sie schlecht von meinem Vater gesprochen hat. Mittlerweile denke ich sie ist nett auch wenn sie sicher ziemlich frech werden kann. Vielleicht werden wir ja gute Freunde wer weiß das schon? *Micaiah Larin: Meine Chefin. Sie ist an sich ziemlich ruhig und sehr nett...Aber ich glaube sie kann auch ganz anders. Wie sagt man so schön, stille Wasser sind tief. Sie ist eben die Pandamama! *Tenzin Dotharl: Der Riesen Panda, einer meiner Kollegen aus dem Roten Panda, er ist eigentlich ein sehr netter Zeitgenosse und passt gemeinsam mit Rey auf uns auf. *Shinra Shivas: Der Gehörnte...ja das passt zu ihm, er ist frech und nennt mich immer kleiner Mob... *Gruseliger Mann(Unbekannter Fremder): Zu ihm gibt es nicht viel zu sagen, ich hab ihn mal bedient, mehr aber auch nicht. *Azrael Tzma: Ja...der brummelkater. Ich glaub er mag mich nicht weil er meinen Vater nicht mag, aber da ist er nicht der einzige der so handelt. Da muss ich ihn wohl vom gegenteil überzeugen! *Faire Noykin: Eine hübsche Au Ra, wenn auch etwas gruselig...Dennoch scheint sie eine Interessante Person zu sein, ich hoffe ich kann sie mal besser kennen lernen. *Trease Aelanoir: Ich kann sie nicht einschätzen sie ist eben wie ein Buch mit vielen Siegeln, ob Freund oder Feind, ich weiß es nicht wirklich. * (folgt) *Ich wurde vor 15 Jahren geboren, ja so wie jeder der auf dieser Welt wandelt. Sicher eine Tatsache die euch umhaut....Naja...ich wuchs in dem Freudenhaus auf, indem meine Mutter arbeitete. Die Dirnen, Türsteher und auch der Chef, waren meine Familie, nein sie sind es noch immer. Durch sie, lernte ich was es heißt zu leben...in beschwerliches und nicht immer einfaches Leben. Aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich unglücklich war. Wobei es...doch einige Momente gab, in denen ich unglücklich wurde. Denn in der ganzen Zeit fehlte etwas von mir, ein großer Teil um genau zu sein. Deshalb habe ich genau diesen Teil gesucht und gefunden. Ich danke Meinen Eltern, meine Mutter kümmerte sich 15 Jahre lang um mich und mein Vater tut es jetzt. ich liebe euch beiden sehr und will alles tun um euch Stolz zu machen! So das reicht hier aber auch, wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, dann werdet ihr wohl mehr herausfinden müssen. (folgt) *Händler aus Ul´dah: Neylari...ja der Name sagt mir was, glaub ihre Mutter arbeitet in einem der Freudenhäuser. Ein bemitleidenswertes Kind, bei den Eltern. Der Vater ein nichtsnutziger Trinker und die Mutter eine der Leichten Damen...kein wunder das sie hier andauernd betteln muss. *Händlerin aus der Kelchkuppe: ein aufmerksames junges Mädchen mit vielen verborgenen Talenten...Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, kümmert sich ihr Vater um sie, scheinbar sehr gut. Sie wird vom Selben Privatlehrer unterrichtet wie mein Sohn und scheint eine kluge junge Frau zu sein. *Gast im Wolf: Lluvia? hört mir mit denen auf, der Kerl is nen Schwerenöter und wenn ihr mich fragt ist seine Tochter genauso wie er. Hinterlistiger Miqo´te...Sie wird sicher mal so verdreht wie die Eltern, daraus kann nichts gutes entstehen.} * "ZITAT" - NAME * hat eventuell ein Piratenschiff aus einem Hafen gestohlen. * "ZITAT" - NAME Ney und Gamma.png Papa beim angeln...vertrau nie seinen "Angeltips!" * Kontaktperle * Spaziert oft durch die Wälder von Gridania * Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. * Für den Inhalt dieser Seite ist der jeweilige Spieler verantwortlich, der diesen Charakter spielt. * Die Rechte der bearbeiteten Screenshots liegen bei "Final Fantasy XIV" und "Square Enix" __notoc__ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te